Demise Game
by Reihime
Summary: One day while the mews were fighting the aliens the mews, the aliens and Ryo and Keichiro got trapped in a death game. The only way to get out is to complete the game. Dying in the game means dying in reality. They are paired and divided into five groups. If the partner dies, he/she dies as well. So what will they do? How will they survive?
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone. It's Reihime. I am going to start a new story again. I know I have only started "Fallen Feathers" and "Wrong Dimension" but I just wanted to upload this first chapter as well. It's not like I am going to abandon any of my story. It's just that I can't arrange the stories right now.**

**Pairings: MxK, LxP, PxT, IxR & ZxK**

**Now let's start the story.**

It was a peaceful summer afternoon. Well not so peaceful exactly. The cafe was closed with the "CLOSED" sign hanging on the front door. Ryo and Keichiro were in the cafe's basement watching the live performance or observing the mews' fight with the aliens at the park by Masha camera. Ryo was a little annoyed. It was a perfect day. Of course if the aliens hadn't attacked one day that would mean they were planning something big. Ryo and Keichiro both watched the girls struggling against the weird kind of chimera anima. It had a robotic outlook. Its eyes were bright red. It held a giant sword which was the size of a hut. The two scientists watched the girls' attacks were easily dodged and sent back by the robotic chimera. They were trying really hard to figure out its weakness.

**At the Battlefield**

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush"

The strange looking chimera flew out of the way.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno"

The chimera dodged the attack and threw a power blast at the green and yellow mews. Both the mews were hit. "Lettuce, Pudding," Mew Ichigo exclaimed.

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear"

The chimera got hit but the attack didn't cause any serious damage to it. It was soon back on its feet. "What should we do?" Mew Lettuce asked worriedly looking at her leader as she got up. But the leader didn't respond. Kish laughed as he was floating in the sky with his arms crossed over his chest. Pai was on his right side standing on a tree brunch in the same manner where as Taruto was on his left floating with both his hands behind his head. "So ladies, what do think of our new chimera?" Kish asked smirking. "It was created by using the best and purest spirit we could find. Though the man was very old and died in the process, still we have never seen such a pure and powerful spirit."

The chimera came charging again. "Ribbon Mint Echo"

Mew Mint started firing arrows at it continuously. But after got hit by six to seven arrows, it shot a power beam at the mews. The mews jumped out of the way. Just then Ryo and Keichiro came running to the spot.

"Ichigo," Ryo shouted and gestured the other mews to come as well.

"Shirogane? Why are you and Akasaka san here?" Ichigo asked.

"Baka, stop asking questions. This isn't the time. Hurry up and gather around. We have something important to tell you girls," Ryo said. The chimera howled and charged at the mews again.

"Pudding," Ichigo signaled. "Right," Pudding nodded.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno"

" Ribbon Strawberry Surprise "

Both the attacks hit the chimera and it fell to the ground. Then Pudding trapped it into her pudding shaped jelly to buy them some time. "So what do want to say? Did you figured out about its weakness," Ichigo asked.

Ryo sighed and then said, "We figured out that the aliens used mew aqua to create this chimera."

"What?" all the girls exclaimed except for Zakuro.

Just then the robotic chimera broke out of Pudding's attack. But Pudding wasted no time and trapped it again with even a larger pudding.

"I am just guessing that because the spirits owner died that it won't have any unstability. Also after you expose of the chimera, something may occur...strange," Ryo stated.

"Something strange? Like what?" Ichigo asked concerned.

"I don't know. Anyway you have to get rid of the anima," Ryo said.

"But how can we do that? We have tried everything?" Mint asked.

"Use all of your attacks at the same time. That might work, I guess," Ryo replied.

"You guess. So that's just your imagination," Ichigo said annoyed.

"Anyway, let's try," Zakuro stated.

"Right, Mint, Lettuce and Pudding," Ichigo called.

"Ribbon Mint Echo"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush"

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno"

All three mews attacks were absorbed by Ichigo's Strawberry bell. The anima broke out of pudding prison and started forming an energy ball to throw at the mews. Mew Zakuro wasted no time and attacked it stopping the energy ball it was forming and send it flying.

" Ribbon Strawberry Surprise "

Mew Ichigo's attack hit the chimera but it was taking longer to finish the creature. So the other mews joined her.

"Ribbon Pudding Ring Inferno"

"Ribbon Mint Echo"

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush"

"Ribbon Zakuro Spear"

The three aliens couldn't watch any longer as their precious unique anima was being destroyed. So they joined the little battle.

"Fu Rai Sen" Pai's thunder hit the ground where Mew Mint, Lettuce and Pudding were standing and they were blown away. But to Pai's surprise, his thunder was attracted by his chimera and hit the anima. Kish and Taruto both appeared in front of Mew Ichigo and Zakuro.

"Ho rai don" Taruto attacked and Kish also shot his power beam. Ichigo's eyes widened as she thought she was going to get hit. But to all of their surprise, both the aliens attacks hit their own chimera. An explosion occurred and the whole area got covered with thick black smoke. The mews and Ryo and Keichiro started chocking. The smoke cleared a little but not completely. The three aliens were also standing on the ground. Then suddenly a bright blue light started glowing.

"Is that the mew aqua?" asked Ichigo. As soon as she finished the light embraced all of them, the five mews, two scientists and three aliens.

"Wha...what's happening Pai?" asked a panic stricken Taruto.

" I am having a bad feeling about this," said Ryo.

When the smoke completely cleared no one was there. Only the destroyed ground was the proof that a battle took place there.

**That's all for today. I just couldn't come up with any name for the game. So give me ideas. Please review.  
**


	2. Where are we?

**Hey everyone. It's Reihime sama. How are you ? I am not so good. My exam will start on 11 June and will finish on 25 June. I haven't even finished one third of the syllabus. Still, I just wanted to update this chapter. This is my first time writing 2nd chappy and it is long. It's for an apology that the 1st chappy was so lame. I have got only 2 reviews but none gave me any idea about naming the game. Please help me to name the game.**

When Kish woke up he found himself in an unknown place full of large trees. "_Probably a forest," _he thought. The trees surrounding him were large about fifty feet tall. The sunlight hardly touched the ground because of the giant tree brunches. Kish sat up and looked around. He saw no one. _"What happened?" _he wondered. Suddenly he remembered. "_That's right. I was fighting the mews. And then our anima was defeated and the light…." _Kish's eyes widened and he jumped and stood up. "How did I get here?" he thought aloud. "Pai, Taruto?" he shouted. But he got no answer. "_This is bad,"_ he thought. Then suddenly he spotted a figure lying under a tree across from him. Because of the small amount of light he couldn't recognize the figure. So he went near. It was one of his enemies, a mew. The raven blue haired girl lying in front of Kish was no other than Mew Mint.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pai woke up and found himself leaning against a banyan tree. "_Huh, what am I doing in the countryside?" _Pai thought. _"I was in the middle of a battle and then the light appeared. The light?_" Pai hastily stood up. "_Did the light teleport me here? What about the others? Where are Kish and Taruto?" _ Pai mentally asked himself a lot of questions and he didn't know the answers. Pai hated not knowing the things he needed to know. Anyway he had to find the other two quickly. As he was going to start the search for his two comrades his pointy ears heard a sound. The sound of water flowing. _"So there must be a stream near by,"_ he thought. So he decided to search there first. He was right. There was a river. But Pai didn't expect to see his enemy there. At the bank of the river, a green braided haired girl was lying unconscious. Her glasses were a few feet away. "What? Mew Lettuce?" Pai wondered a little loud.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Zakuro woke up, she found herself in a place she had never seen before. She was a little confused. She was surrounded by many trees. _"A forest? No, most likely an orchard," _Zakuro thought scanning the whole area. The place was filled with many strawberry trees. Remembering about the previous battle Zakuro's expression changed from confusion to seriousness and anger. "_So then this is the aliens' doing, huh?"_ Zakuro thought. "_They are going to pay if they hurt any of my friends." _Zakuro flipped her hair backwards. "_Anyway I need to find the others before the enemy attacks."_ And with that Zakuro started looking for the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Keichiro opened his eyes he found himself leaning against a large cherry tree. Then he stood up and looked around. The place seemed like a large orchard as it was full of fruit trees. "_Where am I?" _Keichiro thought. He remembered about the girls' fight and the light. _"Oh no, the girls and Ryo. Where are they?" _Keichiro's eyes widenedrealizing that the mews and his dearest friend were not there. "RYO?" Keichiro shouted. As he got no response he didn't waste any time standing in the same spot. He ran to the east and called Ryo's and the mews names.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ryo woke up. He found himself in a wheat field. "Where on earth am I?" he murmured as he sat up. Then he saw Ichigo who was lying a few feet away from him and at her right was Pudding. There was also another person who was far left of Ichigo but was hidden by the tall crops and Ryo didn't seem to notice. He quickly went to Ichigo's side. He was relieved that Ichigo wasn't hurt. To Ryo it seemed that Ichigo was sleeping peacefully.

"Ichigo, Ichigo, wake up," Ryo shook Ichigo.

"It's Sunday. I don't have school. Can't I sleep a little more, mom?" Ichigo said still sleeping.

"Wake up baka or I will cut your pay," Ryo said though teasingly but in a serious tone.

"Whaa, you can't do that," Ichigo yelled as she sat up. Her sleepiness was totally gone.

"So I see that's the way to wake you up, ha?" Ryo said smirking.

"Shirogane, that's not nice," Ichigo agitated. "Where are we?" Ichigo asked calming down and looking around. Then she spotted Pudding. Ryo gestured her to wake Pudding up. As Ichigo went over to the youngest mew Ryo said, "I have no idea. When I woke up I found you, Pudding and me here. I am having a bad feeling. We should look for the others as soon as possible."

As Ryo finished Pudding suddenly shouted while she was still in her sleep and dreaming, "No, giant banana. Come back, na no da." She sat up and spread her hand in front of her in a posture which seemed like she was trying to stop someone from running away. Both Ryo and Ichigo had sweat drops. "Huh, na no da?" Pudding blinked.

"Pudding, what were you dreaming about?" Ichigo asked.

"There was a giant banana that came to our cafe in the disguise of a robber. But Pudding revealed its true identity. Then Pudding asked for it to sit down and to have our newest banana flavored ice cream. As soon as Pudding said that, Mr Banana ran away, na no da."

"Oh sorry that I asked," Ichigo said. Ryo and Ichigo still had sweat drops on their heads.

"But where are we, na no da?" Pudding asked.

"We are not sure. But anyway we have to keep moving and find the others," Ryo stated.

Just then the tall crops on the left side of Ichigo's previous position were ruffling like someone was there. Ryo, Ichigo and Pudding turned their heads to that side. "Shut up, Kisshu. You are annoying," said a sleepy Taruto. As he sat up, his back was facing the two mews and Ryo. So he didn't notice them and started rubbing his eyes as he was still a little sleepy.

"Taru Taru?" Pudding blinked.

Taruto was alarmed to hear the monkey mew's voice. He hastily turned around to find three of his enemies staring at him. His alien pale face turned into blue from fear.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keichiro was now running through apple trees. "_Where are they? Most importantly, where am I? I have been running through fruit trees for thirty minutes now. But I haven't met anyone. Not even a single person. Or any single life form. I haven't even seen or heard any bird. Just what is this place?" _Keichiro was lost in his thoughts as he was now passing a bush.

Zakuro came to a clearing. "_First strawberry, then litchi and now berry_._ Just where am I? Why couldn't I contact the others?" _ Then suddenly she felt like something was coming her way from the bushes. So she brought out her pendent and got ready to fight. Then to her surprise Keichiro came out of the bushes. "Akasaka san?" Zakuro asked surprised and now standing normally.

Keichiro was surprised as well, "Zakuro san?" Both of them came near so they could have a friendly conversation.

"Do you know where we are now? And where are the others? I couldn't contact any of them through my pendent," Zakuro said now her arms folded cross over her chest.

"What? You couldn't contact through your pendent? Can you transform?" Keichiro asked a little worried.

"I haven't tried," Zakuro replied. Then she kissed her pendent and called out, "Mew Mew Zakuro Metamorphosis" A bright purple light encircled her and when the light disappeared she was still in her human form. Zakuro was shocked.

"It didn't work. This is bad," Keichiro stated.

"Do you think the aliens are behind this?" Zakuro asked anger in her tone.

"I can't say for sure that this is their doing. But they are undoubtedly involved. Anyway let's keep moving and find the others," Keichiro replied. Zakuro nodded and the two went to look for their friends together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lettuce woke up. Her vision was blurred. She realized that she wasn't wearing her glasses. She sat up. Then someone handed her the glasses. "Arigato," she said while she was putting her glasses on. Then she blinked twice to adjust her vision. She looked up to whoever gave her the glasses. She saw Pai and blinked twice to see if she was seeing wrong things. Again she saw Pai. So she blinked twice again. The result was still the same. Again it was Pai. Realizing that her eyes weren't playing tricks on her, she stammered, "Pa...Pai san?" She blushed a little. Pai remained silent but enjoyed the little girl's embarrassment. Lettuce stood up and dusted off the dirt from her dress. "Where are we?" she asked softly and a little worriedly. It wasn't natural asking your enemy questions.

"Well it seems like we are in countryside," Pai answered.

"How did we get here?" Lettuce asked still so softly and in a low voice.

"I don't know. But I think it relates to our previous encounter," Pai replied. It was strange that he was answering his enemy. He hardly explained things to his brothers.

After two minutes of silence Lettuce spoke again. "So what about the others?"

"None them seem to be nearby," Pai answered. Then he spotted a golden object on the ground near Lettuce. "Isn't that your pendent?" he asked the girl. Lettuce gasped and bent down to grab it. But before she could do that, Pai picked it up.

Lettuce was nervous. "_Oh no, he has my pendent now. What will I do if he attacks me?"_

Pai handed Lettuce her pendent. Lettuce was a little confused. "Here, transform," he stated.

"Ha?" Lettuce couldn't understand him. So he repeated again, "Can you transform?"

Lettuce was now so much confused. _"Why would he want me to transform? If he wants to kill me, wouldn't it be easier if I didn't transform?"_ Lettuce thought to herself. Still she brought her pendent to her lips and cried out, "Mew Mew Lettuce Metamorphosis." A bright green light surrounded her. The light faded away a few seconds later only to reveal that Lettuce hasn't changed.

"Wha..t?" Lettuce was shocked.

"Just as I thought. This place is keeping us from using our powers," Pai said.

"What do you mean, Pai san?" Lettuce asked worriedly.

"Well, it's not only you who can't use her power. I have tried to teleport. But it seems I can't fly or teleport. And my guess is that others can't use their power as well," he answered.

"_Oh, so that's why he is here," _Lettuce thought. Then Pai spoke, "Well, we have to look for others."

Lettuce was a little startled. "_Can I trust him? He is my enemy after all. But we are in a place we don't know. And none of us can use our power. Both of us are in the same boat. But then again... " _

Lettuce's thoughts were interrupted as Pai said, "I have my dignity. I am not going to attack until we find the others and our way out."

"_Oh. Guess I should trust him. After all I have no other option," _Lettuce sighed. And both of them started looking for the others. They searched by the banks first and decided to search the village next.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taruto's face was the same color as Mew Mint's hair. "Oh, it's the midget," Ichigo snapped. The little alien soon regained himself and his natural pale skin color.

"Hey, watch it, old hag," he yelled.

Pudding who moved closer to him said in a serious tone, "Taru taru you shouldn't be saying rude things to others."

"Shut up," Taruto yelled again. Just then Ichigo smacked him in the head.

"Ouch. What was that for, old ha..." And Taruto was smacked again.

"That was for disrespecting your elders," Ichigo said in a Mint like manner. Before Taruto could speak again Ryo spoke, "So what have you been up to?"

"Ha?" Taruto was confused.

"Oh that's right. You are behind this aren't you, runt? Mind answering where we are and the rest of our friends?" Ichigo asked evilly. A Dark pink aura emitting from her. Similar yellow and blue auras were surrounding Pudding and Ryo. And all of them had such scary faces. Now Taruto's face was the same color as Aizawa Mint's navy blue hair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finally our heroine(heroine of my story) woke up. When she opened her eyes the place was dark. Well the clouds above were playing 'hide the sun' game. In this game as winds pass by the clouds block the sun. Again when the wind decides to move, it takes the clouds away and the sun smiles again. Currently the clouds which were blocking the sun were taken away by the winds. And thus small rays of the sun which were able to go through the leaves hit the ground. As a little light entered, Mint found herself in a thick forest. She was leaning against a tree. She stood up quickly but was still leaning against that tree. Her vision which was blurred after waking up as now cleared. But her mind was still clouded. Before she could think where she was and how she got here a voice startled her.

"Hey there, birdy," said a familiar voice from behind the very tree against which Mint was leaning. Mint was so surprised to hear a sudden voice that she jumped and nearly tripped but managed to catch herself. As she looked behind to find the source of the voice, a figure walked out of the tree. In 'hiding the sun' game, it was turn for the sun to hide. So when the figure steeped out only his glowing golden orbs were visible. As the clouds passed and the sun shone again, the face of the figure cleared as well. "Ki...Kisshu?" Mint stammered.

"Hey there, birdy, you have been sleeping for quite a long," Kish said with his usual smirk on.

It took Mint a few moments to realize and remember everything. After she did remember she glared at Kish, "Where am I? Where are the others? You haven't done anything to them, have you? If you do any..." but Mint was cut off by Kish.

"How would I know where your friends are? Right now I don't even know where I am," Kish answered honestly but Mint didn't seem convinced.

"Oh really? Don't tell me that you three didn't plan this? You planned to separate us from each other and then kill us individually. Seriously, how low can you go?" Mint said with disgust in her voice.

Kish got really annoyed. Still he managed to keep his usual smirk on. "Oh birdy, you have such an imagination! No, Pai, Taruto and I didn't plan this. We are not that low. Even if we did plan this than that wouldn't mean that we are low. Because all's fair in love and war, right?" Kish then advanced forward.

Mint was alarmed and hastily searched for her pendent in her pocket. But it wasn't there. She quickly searched on the ground. Still no luck.

Kish stopped a few feet from Mint and brought out an oval shaped golden colored object in his hand. "Looking for this?" he asked smirking.

Mint raised her head and saw Kish holding her mew pendent. She was shocked. "Give it back," she demanded.

"Give it back? Was it even yours?" Kish asked putting on an innocent face.

Mint was annoyed. "Yes, it was eh IS mine. Now give it back."

"Nope," Kish said merrily.

"And why is that?" Mint asked trying to control her anger.

"Because I found it," Kish replied.

"Found it?" Mint asked.

"Yeah, it was on the ground and I took it. So it's mine now," Kish said smirking.

"Give it back or else..,"

"Or else what? Are you going to kiss me and beg me? Well, if I do get a kiss from you, I might consider," Kish stated putting his other hand on his chin.

Normally Mint was afraid of Kish. Maybe she hadn't seen Kish's dark side as much as Ichigo had. But still she had witnessed a few times and had the idea how dangerous Kish could be. Still the way he was behaving now pissed her off. Unable to control herself any longer, she charged at Kish trying to snatch her pendent.

Kish on the other hand did not move at all. Rather he stood at the same spot and raised his hand high in the air so Mint couldn't touch the golden object. As Mint was shorter than the green haired alien, she was jumping so she could snatch her pendent. It was a rather funny sight and Kish was enjoying his enemy's childhood attempts of bouncing and trying to get her pendent. As Kish chuckled, Mint got even more angry. So she stepped on one of Kish's feet. The alien flinched a little and his hand the one which was holding the golden metal lowered but still out of Mint's reach. So she stepped on his other foot as well. This time using her heel to add extra pain. Kish flinched again. Just as Kish's hand was in the same level as his head, Mint snatched her pendent with a little jump.

Kish was surprised. He didn't see that coming. But it took him only a nano second to recover. As Mint was still standing there facing the alien though her eyes were on her pendent, Kish took the chance and grabbed the girl by her waist and before Mint could realize what was happening he pulled her closer.

Mint started struggling, "Let go." But Kish tightened his grip instead. Mint's eyes were now closed and she was trying her hardest to get free. But she suddenly froze when she felt hot breath on her face. Opening her eyes she saw that Kish's face was dangerously near. "Wha...what are you doing?" Mint managed to say.

"Hmm," Kish smirked and straightened his head which was a little bent down and he took her chin in his hand while his other hand was still holding the girl by her waist. As his hand was holding her chin his thumb was brushing the frozen girl's lip. Mint was shocked, no more than just shocked. She even forgot to struggle. Kish on the other hand was really enjoying the show. "_These humans are really fun to play with,"_ he thought and said," You are pretty cute. You would make a nice toy." Then he held her chin up so she was staring in his eyes and said, "Mind playing with me for a while?" His eyes were mischievous and Mint was so shocked that she completely became a statue. Kish took the opportunity and he bent down. Mint again came to realization and her eyes widened when she saw Kish's face coming closer and closer to hers. "_Is he going to kiss me?" _Mint thought and her already widened eyes widened even more making it look like saucers. Kish's face was just inches apart, just centimeters apart, just a millimeter apart when...

**Yeah, a cliff hanger. So, what do you think, my lovely readers? Please review to inspire me to write. And also help me to name the game. If I don't get a name, then I won't be able to update the next chappy.  
**


End file.
